


Trains and Tree Climbing

by nuftda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, more cutes from roxy and calliope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuftda/pseuds/nuftda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Calliope being cute on a train and then being cute climbing a tree because aww</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains and Tree Climbing

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic i wrote on the train on the way home from a meet up last week, i got bored and started thinking of my OTP (as you do) and then this happened

Callie watched in awe as the scenery flew by, Roxy had insisted she have the window seat and now Callie understood why. The view was mesmerising.

Trees and meadows and telegraph poles rushed passed, she thought they were moving at first, and was about to tell Roxy this until she realised how silly that would be. She could still pretend though.

Callie loved pretending, loved fiction, and the escape that came with it, but right now she didn’t need it. She was here with Roxy, here for real. No pretending, no fiction, no illusion. For once in her life reality was preferable.

It was a welcome relief not to pretend all the time; Calliope prided herself on her imagination but using it constantly could get intense and now she had someone solid, someone _real_ next to her.

She leant into Roxy, still watching the scenery out of the window. It was unfortunate the glass had obscenities and graffiti all over it but that was easy enough to ignore if she looked past that and concentrated on what was beyond it.

What was beyond it was still rushing passed the window, Callie snuggled her head into Roxy’s shoulders, thinking as she did about how fleeting everything was. One day that beautiful scenery wouldn’t be here anymore. One day she wouldn’t be here anymore. One day Roxy wouldn’t be here anymore.

Before she could make herself too upset she focused on happier thoughts, like the fact that Roxy was now leaning into her. She focused on the faint smell of strawberry shampoo that she’d come to associate with Roxy over time, and now Callie couldn’t imagine her any other way. It just suited her.

She had told Roxy this once, Roxy had just laughed and said ‘you suit me more!’ at that Callie went bright red and Roxy just laughed harder, eventually Callie had giggled too and then they were both in fits of giggles, unable to calm down enough to stop.

She smiled; it was one of her favourite memories.

“What are you so happy about?”  
“Oh nothing love, just you.” Callie smiled and snuggled further into Roxy.

Roxy seemed to have dismissed it, instead of replying she ruffled Callie’s hair and turned her attention outside too. Callie had started absentmindedly tracking swirls on the palms of Roxy’s hands and was jolted out of her stupor by Roxy’s voice

“If my mom was here she’d probs say some deep meaningful shit about all those trees, all I can think is: that’s a fuck ton of trees.”

They were travelling along the edge of a forest, and Callie had to agree, there were a ‘fuck ton’ of trees, as Roxy so eloquently put it

“Well there are a lot of trees.”  
“I wanna climb one.”  
“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Callie asked “Besides, we’re on a train, I don’t think they’d stop it just for us.”  
“I know.” Roxy sighed “But it’d still be fun.”

Callie nodded in agreement “Well then, why don’t we just get off at the next stop and walk back, it can’t be too fa.r”

Roxy’s face brightened immediately and Callie grinned, they didn’t have any plans today anyway, but when Roxy found out Callie had never been on a train before she insisted they go somewhere together. Neither she nor Roxy had travelled much as a child and it had left them both longing to see the world, so at any chance they got they did just that.

Another few minutes and the train pulled in at its next stop. Roxy jumped out of her seat with such enthusiasm it made Callie remember exactly why she’s fallen for Roxy in the first place. Wild, fun, caring, drop-everything-at-a-moments-notice-to-go-and-do-something-extrodinary Roxy.

“C’mon Callie, I don’t wanna miss the stop!” Roxy was bouncing up and down by this point

Callie took the hand Roxy had offered to her and got up. Roxy practically pulled her off the train, almost tripping as she did. Roxy had never been especially graceful but that was just another think Callie liked about her.

Roxy didn’t leave time for Callie to compose herself at the platform; instead she went running off straight in the direction of the forest.

“Roxy! Wait! You’ll tire yourself out if you run all the way. The forest isn’t going to disappear love, let’s just take a slow walk there.”

Roxy mock pouted but stopped to wait for Callie anyway, who made a show of walking incredibly slowly after Roxy started to act impatient, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. Callie had to restrain herself from giggling: Roxy looked adorable when she pouted.

Eventually Calliope caught up with Roxy and took her hand, it was warm, a nice contrast to the autumn chill that she’d begun to notice. It had been warm on the train but not so much out here. Smiling at each other they walked off, talking about whatever they wanted. Because they could do that. And it was amazing.

After half an hour or so, according to Roxy anyway, they had reached the edge of the forest. As soon as they let go of each other’s hands Roxy was practically sprinting towards the tree line.

Callie followed at a leisurely pace, content to watch Roxy enjoy herself climbing.

Roxy had scaled the tree in no time, and was now hanging off a branch, grinning down at Callie.

“Come on up! I’m starting to miss you.”

She was slightly uncertain about climbing the tree, but she decided to throw caution to the wind (luckily it wasn’t too windy today) and grabbed hold of the nearest sturdy looking branch.

Above her she heard Roxy clap her hands in delight as Callie started to climb, the branches were rough and the leaves tickled her face but she didn’t mind, she was determined to join Roxy at the top.

She paused to look down and was surprised by how far up she’d got. She had no idea how to get down again but she’d gotten this far so she might as well continue. She shrugged and carried on climbing, not noticing she’d reached the top until Roxy offered her hand to pull Callie up the last couple of branches.

Gratefully she accepted: climbing was harder than it looked, and it looked hard enough. She made herself comfortable next to Roxy who hadn’t let go of her hand and didn’t look like she was going to any time soon. This bought no complaints from Callie and she rested her head on Roxy’s shoulder, looking out over the tree line.

Trust Roxy to go straight for the biggest tree, but it was worth it, they could see the entire forest, and the sun setting the other side of it. Both Calliope and Roxy were astounded by the view.

“It’s beautiful.” Callie breathed  
“A beautiful sunset for a beautiful girlfriend.” Roxy winked.

Callie blushed, and didn’t stop blushing; she wasn’t really sure what to say. She’d never been very good at compliments.

Thankfully Roxy made the decision for her by pulling her into a kiss. The first thing Callie could think was ‘I’ve never kissed anyone in a tree before’ and the second ‘this is amazing’. After that she stopped thinking.

Pulling apart for air they stopped to take in the sunset once more.

The sun had turned Roxy’s hair a lovely golden orange colour and Callie couldn’t resist reaching out to run her fingers through it. As she did she wobbled and nearly fell but Roxy caught her, Roxy would always catch her.

They stayed like that for a while, Roxy holding her steady while they both breathed in the scent of forest and strawberry shampoo. Callie had gone back to tracing spirals, this time on Roxy’s thigh, if it tickled her she didn’t show it.

Eventually Roxy yawned

“Time to go?” Callie asked, smiling up at Roxy, who was now stretching.  
“Can’t we just stay here forever?” Roxy replied, getting up anyway

Getting down was a lot less effort than getting up, but it was still tricky and Callie was a little nervous about the last drop. Roxy jumped first promising to catch her. And she did.

With both feet firmly on the ground Callie gave Roxy a quick peck on the cheek and they set off, hand in hand, back towards the train station for their next adventure.


End file.
